Inevitable
by moshea
Summary: A certain Basshole once said "We're inevitable Waldorf",can it still ring true after all this time. Today is the day Bass, will you take your chance? XOXO Gossip Girl three years after 5x17
1. Nine O'Clock

_Okay so this is my first Chair fanfic. I love chair, but this story idea came into my head after 5x17 and I have wnted to play around with it for a while. enjoy._

* * *

_Good Morning Upper East Siders, hope to see you all in attendance at today's huge society even, one guest however will most surely not be in attendance Mr Chuck Bass. Can it be that Bass is truly not gonna show? Keep me updated._

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

An irritating buzzing filled the room, waking me from my restless sleep.

"Bass." I snapped sitting up, "Yes, yes, four o'clock tomorrow I'll be there. Thanks" I put the phone beside me, my head sinking into my hands. I stumbled up, my head pounding from last night. I walked into the other bedroom. "Nathaniel! Up!" I threw something Nate's head, a pain of cry erupted from under the duvet.

"Did you seriously just throw a shoe at my head man?" I shrugged,

"Sorry, thought it was something else." Nathaniel sat up,

"So what's on for today?"

"Nothing" I replied bitterly, "I am going to drink and feel absolutely nothing,"

"Look, Chuck I know that today's is Bl-"

"Don't say her name" I said my words dripping with venom. "She has chosen, and it wasn't me. Again." I stalked off, slamming the door behind me. Today was Blair's wedding day, and I intended on spending it drunk off my ass.

* * *

**SERENA**

"S, how are you going in there?" I rolled my eyes, I hated today, more than any other day. Because today Blair was getting married, and that meant that it was all about her, more so than usual.

"I'm coming B!" I called, going as slowly as I could. Blair stormed into my room,

"S, this is my wedding day! You can't be your usual snail pace, hurry it up!" Blair directed in her demanding screech.

"B, I'm coming. We've got 5 hours."

"I don't care if we've got 5 years! You are to have your ass out here in 5 minutes, the beauticians are coming at 10! Hurry Serena!"

I glanced at the clock, 9.30, I shrugged, undressed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I smiled, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Today is your wedding day Waldorf", '_second wedding day', _my mind corrected. I brushed off the thought, instead thinking off my groom to be.

"Serena are you ready?" I called,

"Coming B!" She walked out with sopping wet hair. "S. What are you doing?" I studied her she smiled quietly, "Oh never mind, your appearance will have to do. Come along" I pulled her into my room,

"Miss Blair, beauty ladies are here."

"Send them up Darota. Now you sit." Serena obeyed, "today I am getting married I am becoming Mrs-"

"Blair!" My mother screeched, "Are you coming down here or not." I exhaled sharply

"Mother I told Darota to send them up here. Anyways S, have some champagne and enjoy my special day." I sat down smiling broadly, attempting to rid my mind the doubts, which had unwillingly entered my mind.

* * *

**NATE**

I stepped out of my room, to find my best friend there drinking scotch. To me it felt wrong when Chuck didn't have a glass of scotch in his hand, I had seen him with one since he was 13 years old. Sometimes it surprised me how much alcohol Chuck actually could withstand, remaining sober for far longer than anyone I had ever met.

"What number is that?" I asked stepping into the kitchen, and taking a cold slice of pizza from the night before from the fridge.

"My second Nathaniel, I am in fact a changed man." Chuck laughed darkly, "For her. I changed for her, because if I became the man that deserved her maybe I would feel less... shit about losing her, about letting her go, but no. She married her prince, and then she divorced and then she-" he finished the glass, "it's been three _years_ Nathaniel, why can't I forget about her!" He poured more of the amber liquid into his glass, sipping at it slowly.

"You love her. Chuck you're better than he is, and she would be so much happier if you just-"

"Just what Nathaniel? Told her, I've tried that, countless times, but she is with someone else, makes some stupid pact with God or she doesn't love me like that right now. I should just face it, she never loved me." I looked at him,

"Chuck you don't seriously think that-"

"She always wanted to string me along." He got up abruptly, "I'm taking monkey for a walk". I nodded, staring helplessly after my friend.

It angered me, how Blair could do this to him. How in some aspects of her life she could be so...selfish. She always found an excuse, a reason to leave him, break his heart. And sometimes, he deserved it, but this? I could never, and would never understand it. My phone vibrated in my hand,

_OMG B is driving me CRAZY!_

_Help me!_

_xoxo_

_-S_

I laughed, quickly texting the blonde back,

_Emergency, my shirt is missing..._

_Hope I helped_

_-N_

I smiled again, going back into my room, to rid myself of the shirt, that Blair would no doubt check was indeed missing.

* * *

**SERENA**

I literally thanked God when I saw that Nate had text me back a fake excuse,

"Oh my God B, Nate just text me his shirt has gone missing."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, I'll go get him another, I'll be half an hour tops,

"But S-"

"No buts, I'm going, who else do you trust?

"Fine, but hurry." I smiled, thankful to be out of there.

10 minutes later I was standing in Chuck's penthouse,

"Nate." I called into the empty grey void,

"Serena, hi" He smiled warmly. Sheepishly I held up a shirt,

"Just in case Blair searches for evidence." Nate laughed. The room went silent the awkward unspoken question hanging in the air. "How is he?"

"How do you think?" my shoulders sagged, "She's marrying someone else, him no less. Don't you kinda think that would put a downer on his whole attitude towards life?"

"I wished this hadn't of happened, I really was rooting for Chuck."

"I think we all were, except for the one person who needed to." I looked down sadly. My phone began to ring, and on its screen the groom's name flashed before me. I sighed,

"Hi Dan."


	2. Midday

_**Thankyou for those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm going to try so hard to get this story done by the end of the week. Hope I succed. :)**_

_**p.s I've always liked Nate, hence why he's kind of insightful and deep in here, I don't like how he's 'natefused' all the time :)**_

* * *

_The clock is ticking Upper East Siders, the time is dwindling away, just like the number of bottles of Scotch Chuck's been drinking._  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**CHUCK**

I took another gulp, the amber liquid sliding down my throat landing in my empty stomach. _I should eat_. I glanced at the clock, it was 11:00 she would be Mrs Dan Humphrey by 4:00pm, leaving me once more behind, with nothing but my memories and a hell of a lot of scotch.  
I didn't know where everything had gone wrong, maybe it was in between me letting her keep her stupid pact with God and paying her damn dowry. I had wanted to set her free, free to be with who she loved, and for some stupid deluded reason I thought that person just may have been me.

I pour myself another, number 5, my mind was not even buzzing with an alcohol induced haze, maybe my alcohol threshold had become too high to be able to drink my problems away. I wasn't sure why I was drinking, I didn't really drink that much anymore finding peace instead in my work or the many other techniques my therapist had recommended, but today his advice was being ignored, I wanted to forget, I once more wanted to be the irresponsible 17 billionaire, who hadn't fallen in love with the queen of the upper east side, hadn't become weak and hadn't allowed himself to care. I finish off the glass, praying no begging for that obnoxious boy to resurface.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I looked in the mirror, Serena was gone and I was left alone without anything to distract me. I didn't want to think about him,_ I love Dan_, I told my self firmly, _Dan not Chuck. Chuck isn't good for you, he makes you weak, vulnerable. Dan allows you to be the strong woman you are meant to be._

Serena walked in interrupting my thoughts,  
"S! Where have you been?" the blonde shrugged  
"Talking to Nate"  
'About...' Serena glared at me,  
"What the hell do you think?" my mouth formed an 'o' in surprise. I knew exactly who, and I was desperate for answers,  
"So how is he?" Serena threw her bag down, furious.  
"You don't get to ask! You don't get to know! How the hell do think he is! He's terrible! Heartbroken, confused and broken! He's not Chuck Bass anymore he's... He's" Serena broke off tears forming. "gone." she turned around "I'm going to get into my robe."  
"S..." she ignored my plea, slamming the adjoining door behind her. Guilt, I felt guilt. I hadnt known he would be this bad after three years still, I mean surely he had moved on, forgotten about me. Apparently not.

Serena walked back in her eyes red.  
"Look B, I'm sorry I shouldn't be getting angry about you, I just fel so helpless, he's slipping away." There was a moment of scilence, as though she was begging me to say something, "But it doesn't matter you've cut him out of your life." the end of the sentence hung in the air._ 'at dans request.'_  
"Look S, I know that you don't think that I-"  
"it doesnt matter what I think. Your life, your choice." then she closed her eyes allowing the woman to apply the facial mask.

* * *

**DAN**

I couldn't believe it, quite literally. I was standing here in my loft getting ready for my wedding to** Blair Waldorf**. Pure happiness surged through me, I had finally ended up with her, this girl who seemed to unattainable years ago.

I turned around to see Nate there, he smiled.  
"Hey man, today's the day." I nodded pride swelling.  
"Looks like it. So how's..." I didn't dare say the name, it sacred me too much. "Everything?" I noticed Nates face darken slightly, _he_ had been a touchy subject since Blair's and his engagement.  
"Fine." he stated bluntly "I'm happy for you, you know that right man?"  
"Yeah. I've wanted this for so long Nate, it's like I'm finally getting everything I wanted."

* * *

**NATE**

I felt happy for dan but also had the distinct urge to punch him in his face. He stood there bragging about his happiness while my best friend sat at home depressed about losing the love of life.

I didn't really blame Dan, I hated how Dan didn't care about what his relationship was doing to the guy who had been his 'friend' when he needed help with his problem. I knew Chuck wasn't exactly the best guy, but he had changed. When Blair was marrying Louis, Chuck became the man he always could have been, and even after Blair chose Dan he remained so, it was only recently, when they had gotten engaged that Chuck began slipping away, back into scotch and occasionally a woman, and that was the worst part. Blair could undo all the good that Chuck had achieved by just getting married, and that made me angrier at her than I ever had been.

"Nate man have you been listening?" Nate shook his head  
"Sorry." Dan rolled his eyes and continued discussing the idea for his new book, I gazed at the bookshelf in the corner, upon it were the three books he had published. 'Inside', 'Princess C' and 'Inevitable'. It was inevitable that I had actually read, it told the story of Claire Carlyle and Dylan Hunter, who were always meant to be together, they were 'inevtiable' apparently. I had read that book, published just after the engagement, well actually I had listened to it on tape, and immediately thought of Chuck and Blair. To me they were meant to be, a love that great did not just end it lingered. Their love had a profound affect on all of us, hurting us, dividing us and making us believe in a fairy tale, to me they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, the schemers, players, manipulators who found each other, amongst everything they had done, everything that had happened, and became the only people in the world that they trusted inexplicably. And to me, them not being together was the greatest tradgedy of all.

"Nate, would you like a beer?" I smiled,  
"No thanks man, I hate to drink in the morning, I live with that." I said slightly bitter, Dan looked down, shame on his features.  
Good. I thought, if he is going to destroy my best friend then he should feel a little shame.

* * *

**DAN**

I knew it, Nate was pissed off about the whole... Chuck situation.  
"Alright" I looked to Nate and I so desperately attempted not to ask him about Chuck, not to express my worries and fears. If i could get past today it would be done, I would have blair and that would be it, but something gnawed within me. Because I knew deep down...

Chuck and Blair were inevitable

* * *

_Look at this kiddies, 1:00pm and S and B are seen getting in a limo, the wedding starts at 3:30, only and hour and half left Bass..._  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	3. One O'Clock

**_alright, so I was so in the writing zone I finised chapter three. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_In honour of the occasion I decided to write a little song, dedicated to THE couple of the Upper East Side..._  
_One, two, three, four, five, once she caught a Bass alive, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, then she let him go again. Why did she let him go, because Humphrey told her so, how did he tell her so, that little ring on her finger..._  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**SERENA**

"I left my phone there B! We have to go get it." Blair looked at me, in reality my phone was tucked neatly in my bra, hidden, i just wanted to speak to him, make sure he was alright, or at least living.  
"Fine! 10 minutes S I mean it." I nodded, jumped out of the limo and ran into my brothers hotel.

"Chuck?" I exited the elevator, he was, of course, holding a glass of scotch.  
"Serena to what do I owe this unwanted pleasure?" he asked sarcastically taking another drink.  
"I'm sorry," I cried I had no control my mouth began moving "I'm sorry she chose Dan," he flinched "I'm sorry I didn't try and convince her harder, I'm sorry your unhappy, I'm sorry your vanishing, I'm sorry I was never there for you, I'm sorry she's gone and I'm sorry your unhappy." I ran over to him, enveloping him in a hug as I began to cry "your chuck and Blair, Blair and chuck you can't give up. Please Chuck."

* * *

**CHUCK**

Serena had taken me completely by surprise,  
"your chuck and Blair, Blair and chuck you can't give up. Please Chuck." she whispered  
"Not anymore" and I held her, as she cried fighting back tears myself.  
"Why won't you fight for her chuck? You love her still I know you do, and I know that deep down she does love you she's just-"  
"I'm not playing her games anymore, I'm not letting her do this to me again. She always leaves me, and I leave her. Humphreys better for her."  
"That's what you said about Louis, look how well that turned out." she snapped, I looked at her, this time I was right, Dan was... Well he was. boring, and self righteous and judgemental and smothering... The perfect opposite for..her. I gulped my drink down,  
"You should go." Serena sniffed and nodded. Sadly I turned my head as her blonde hair disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

**NATE**

Dan shuffled awkwardly in the cab,  
"I need to ask." I looked at him, disbelieving of his intent "How is he?"  
"Are you kidding me man? You're asking how the guy who's heart your breaking is? Oh he's great just peachy." I said turning away from him, clenching my fists to resist the urge to knock him unconscious.  
"Look I want to know, we were kinda friends-"  
"Three years ago, and then you stole the love of his life."  
"Look Nate, I know Chuck's your friend, but come on Chuck isn't relationship material, I mean he's Chuck Bass, billionaire playboy." The urge to punch him in the jaw became almost impossible to resist. "And well you're my friend to, I mean can't you just put it aside, and be happy for me?" Dan asked challenging him  
"I am happy for you, mostly; it's just that I can't stop thinking about what this is doing to my best friend Dan." Dan looked down, wanting to ask one more thing, but afraid, "What's the real reason your asking about him, and don't lie, I did go to Columbia." Dan smirked  
"Barely." I didn't laugh I instead stared at him, "Alright. I want to know if he's going to stop the wedding."

I had to physically stop myself from strangling him with my bare hands

* * *

**DAN**

Nate was angry, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to stop himself from killing me when I asked the question, but I had to, everyone knew that Chuck would most likely stop the wedding I had to make sure it didn't happen.  
"No, I don't think so." Nate said through gritted teeth, "And if you ever, ever ask me anything like that again, I WILL kill you." The cab settled into a tense silence.  
"Nate I'm sorry that this happened to Chuck I really am" and it was true, he was sorry that Chuck had lost, but not sorry that he had won.

* * *

**BLAIR**

Serena had been crying when she got back in the limo,  
"Oh my god S, what happened if he hurt you I'll-"  
"No. He didn't hurt me we were just talking."  
"Oh." Dammit, she took away my chance to see him. "Driver you can go now." The limo pulled off and soon the bustling New York was speeding by.  
"B, do you, you know, think about him." I was startled by the question, think about him? Of course I did, I thought of the good times and sometimes I thought of the bad, but it wasn't because I wanted to it was because I couldn't help it

'_Sure. Keep telling yourself that Waldorf'_, I heard him say, his voice clouding my mind,  
"Yes, I think about him S. He was my friend and I loved him very much." She nodded and sniffed again, "for god sakes what happened up there S?"  
"Nothing. We just talked about something's."  
"Like..."  
"You know family, friends..."  
"You're lying." I challenged  
"You. We talked about you." I faced away from her, silence enclosed the limo.  
"Did I make the right choice?"

* * *

**SERENA**

_Oh my God, did she really just ask me that?_ I stared at her face blank and mouth opened, very unattractively, _YES!_ I wanted to scream at her, but I was not allowed to be the one to tell her, she had to realise her mistake on her own.  
"B, you know I can't answer that for you, it's your life-"  
"Your choice. I know" She mumbled darkly "I just can't help thinking S, what would have happened if I had chosen him, would I be as happy as I am right at this moment?" _You'd be happier_ I wanted to say, but I kept quiet, her heart she has to make the decision, no matter what.  
"B, you're getting married, to.." I swallowed hard "Dan, you love him."  
"I know" But she said it without confidence and turned away absent-mindedly sipping on her champagne.

* * *

_Limos are moving and so is time. Come on Bass, don't disappoint... tick tock tick tock_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	4. Two O'Clock

_**I am quite literally unable to stop writing this, it's just so much fun :)**_

_**This chapter is a little more emotional than previous ones. And there is actually some C/B interaction. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_I'm getting nervous Upper East Siders, no sign of C at all today, is he really going to let Queen B go?_  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**NATE**

I didn't know why I was here, standing in front of the door. I hadn't spoken to her much, out of anger, out of confusion, or on Chuck's behalf, cause he was unable to even pretend she didn't occupy his every thought.  
"Blair." She turned around, her face turned into one of shocked delight,  
"Nate!" She hugged me. I had to admit she looked... beautiful, the dress was slim fitting and her hair was done up in an impeccable up do,  
"Wow, Blair I mean really wow, you look, well you... You look beautiful Blair." She blushed.  
"I remember a time when I thought I'd be the one waiting for you at the end of that aisle."  
"I do to. But we were never good together Nate, you always wanted Serena and I, well I wanted a fairytale."  
"Have you got it yet."  
"Fairytales are overrated." I stopped, her fairytale was with Chuck, we all knew it. Even Dan to some extent knew that she and Chuck we're meant to be.  
"No they're not. Blair, I also remember a time when I thought that Chuck would be waiting for you at the end of that aisle."  
"Yeah... But too much happened. We weren't good for one another." I laughed, "What?"  
"Blair, Chuck was a better man with you, he actually had feelings. You brought out the side that he kept hidden."  
"He turned me into a weakling"  
"No. No he didn't. Blair you were always so worried about what people thought about you, how you acted, how to control every single aspect of your life. Chuck made you forget it for a while, you were carefree, happy, in love. Blair you were strong when you were with him, just a different type of strong." An uncomfortable silence settled over the two.  
"How badly did I hurt him Nate?"  
"Blair..."  
"No I need the truth, Serena's been giving me angry outbursts and Gossip Girl doesn't mention him, I NEED to know."  
"I really don't know, he doesn't talk about it. He pretends to be okay, but he's not. He won't let anyone mention you, he's barely looked at Gossip Girl since you got engaged...Blair he won't even say your name. It's like every aspect of his life reminds him of you. I'm surprised he hasn't left the country." Blair's eyes grew desperate,  
"I need to speak to him Nate, to see him. I can't go through with this without knowing..."  
"Knowing what Blair? That it's quite literally killing him! Seeing you happy with someone else. Blair, I care about I do. But please leave him alone." I looked down. "I'm happy for you Blair, I hope you have everything you want." I kissed her forehead lightly, and left the room.

* * *

**DAN**

I stood there inspecting myself nervously adjusting every aspect of my appearance. I played with my hair, ensuring that it remained poofy, fluffy and all around ugly. I didn't hear her come in behind me.

"Dan" There she was in front of me, I was shocked  
"Serena?" my former lover and I hadn't been alone together for almost 3 years "what are you-"

"I hate you." she stated, her face blank. "I mean I loved you, for ages. And now I hate you."  
"Serena-"  
"She was my best friend Dan, my best friend." her voice began to waver, I looked at her guilt coursing through me. "You were the first guy I loved Dan, and I thought you were going to be the love of my life, my soul mate" her voice cracked a sob escaping. She breathed deeply composing herself "do you how much I hated you, both of you. You broke my heart. There was a line and you crossed it. You KNEW how I felt, and still you paraded your relationship in front of me, like I was someone who needed to be tortured. It was and is cruel. I hope that someday Dan you're as unhappy as I am. Because I hate you" tears were streaming down her face ruining her carefully crafted makeup  
"Serena, we never meant to hurt you, it just happened" she burst into hysterical laughter, and I found myself concerned for my safety.  
"HA! You didn't fall in love with Blair Waldorf you fell in love with Claire Carlyle. You made me hate you Dan, and for that I can never forgive you."  
Serena left in a flurry of blonde and tulle leaving me dumbstruck at her hate filled words.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I stared at my phone, the number sitting before me, breathing deeply I hit call.  
"Hello Waldorf." His slow soft drawl sent shivers of pleasure through my body, "What can I do for you today?" I blinked, he sounded seventeen again, and for a moment I was sitting with him at Constance bickering over some unimportant detail, all the while fighting the urge to crash my lips against his.  
"I was just ringing to say hi Bass, so hi." I smile awkwardly knowing he would be able to tell  
"Thank you so much for thinking of me on your big, big day." Every word dripped with sarcasm and disdain  
_'I don't want you anymore'_ The memory pierced through me,  
"Chuck I'm so-"  
"Don't you dare." He said low and deadly. "If you even think about apologizing Waldorf" the name sounded like poison,  
_'You made it sound like the dirtiest word in the world'_  
"I will jump off the roof of my hotel. And that would inconvenience you on your big day."  
"Chuck! You can't!"  
"Why Blair why not end my miserable existence?"  
"Because I..." love you "care about you"  
_'Nobody cares,' 'I do!'  
_"Well that's too bad."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Please Chuck, don't make this harder than it already is." I scoffed,  
"Oh please. Blair, you've damaged me enough, go back to your wedding. Your perfect day and your perfect man. You didn't choose me I have to move on"  
_'This is the end'_  
"Chuck please," She sounded like she was crying, I hated making her cry, but she couldn't run back to me just because she was having doubts.  
_'It was just a game'_  
_'Maybe there was but not anymore'_  
_'I can't let my feelings cost me everything I've built.'_  
"Blair, you love Dan, go and marry him, get your happy ending." _Why did I just do that?_  
_'Because I love her, and I can't make her happy.'_

* * *

**SERENA**

I waited until I had left the room to collapse sobbing on the ground, my heart breaking into a million pieces.  
"Oh my god Serena!" I looked up to see Nate there "What happened?"  
"I spoke to Dan."  
"What did he-"  
"No it's just that, I loved him, a lot, and now he well he's marrying Blair." I began sobbing again "She should be marrying Chuck! It's all so messed up!" He put his arm around me.  
"There's about another 45 minutes until it stats, you can go fix yourself up, or sit here with me for a while" I smiled  
"I'll sit." We sat there for a while, Nate just holding me. I forgot how warm and comfortable he was. And how much I missed waking up in his arms.  
"What happened?"  
"I just said some things, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Serena, come on."  
"I told him I hated him," Nate burst out laughing, "Nate it's not funny!" I protested  
"It is a little." He smiled at me and I couldn't stop my self from giggling.  
"There's my Serena."

* * *

**NATE**

I felt it, my heart pounding when she nestled herself in my arms. She was Serena, I would always care about her, comfort her, love her.

"Serena." She lifted her head, slowly I lowered my lips to hers. Her eyes went wide, but she didnt protest, in fact she kissed me back. My heart went wild, and soon enough I was kissing her with more passion than I ever had.  
"Nate wait, wait." I stopped, disheartened, "We'll talk after the wedding okay? I have to go help Blair, and get fixed up."  
"Alright." we stood up, hesitantly she pressed her lips lightly to mine. I smiled goofily, "i'll see you in there." Serena smiled and ran off, leaving me behind giddy with pure joy.

* * *

**CHUCK**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_  
"STUPID!" I roared throwing my glass against the wall.  
_'your mine'  
'I fell in love with Blair...'  
'In the face of true love you don't just give up.'  
'I'm not Chuck Bass without you'  
'Define Like'  
'Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on something worthy of it's beauty'  
'I love you too'  
'You're all I ever wanted, I love you'  
'I just wanted her to have the perfect night'  
'Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I don't love you'  
_I did it again, I let her go. I pushed her back towards someone. _Stupid._ I repeated, my new mantra. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ During my well used mantra my phone vibrated, my heart leapt hoping that it was Blair, it wasn't.  
On my screen was one name Gossip Girl. My hands shook, she never text anyone personally. I opened it

_My poor sad Chuck, I hope you're planning on leaving soon. You only have half an hour, I expected more from the King of Manhattan. Don't let the love of your life go Bass. Remember it's never to late to start over._  
_Oh and one more thing_

_You know you love me_  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

I stood there dumbfounded, at what he had just read. Gossip Girl, even she thought Blair and I were meant to be. But could I do it, would I be able to win her back?

Of course I could, after all...

I'm Chuck Bass

* * *

_Spotted Chuck Bass getting in his limo. I wonder what made him wake up and smell the peonies? One can only hope he makes it in time._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	5. Three Thirty

_**alright, i have gotten far too obsessed with this, and have actually finished the whole story. So the rest should be up tonight.**_

_**Thanks to all those who review. they are very much appreciated.**_

_**please enjoy :)**_

* * *

_I see Queen B about to take her second trip down the aisle, and I see Chuck Bass in a limo trying to get here to stop her._  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**SERENA**

"Blair, I have to tell you something."  
"S I'm about to walk down the aisle here"  
"You made the wrong choice. How could you choose Dan, knowing how I felt about him, that I was in love with him. I'd never been more angry at you than the day when you came home with Dan. And you made the wrong choice, how could you not choose Chuck, god B he is so in love with you, he would do anything for you."  
"Except stop the wedding."  
"He thinks this is what you want." Her eyes glared at me  
"It is what I want. Now shut up and take Nates arm. I love Dan and am going to marry him."

* * *

**CHUCK**

_'Don't! Don't say her name! Or anything else to me ever again. This whole night didn't happen.'  
__'Tell me you love me.'  
'You don't belong with anyone.'_  
"Arthur what is taking so long?"  
"Traffic sir"  
"Shit. Just wait Blair, please just wait for me."

* * *

**BLAIR**

Now, now she tells me, what happened to_ 'my life my choice'_? Oh god I've made the wrong choice, I want to run, but I can't. I want to scream but I can't. Why isn't Chuck stopping me, or at least trying like he did last time. Oh god last time, I'm 24 and there's already been a last time. I have to, I can't._ Help me Chuck._

* * *

**SERENA**

I take hold of Nate's arm waiting for the music to start.  
"I told her" Nate spluttered "about making the wrong choice."  
"Why?"  
"Their Chuck and Blair..."  
"Blair and Chuck." he smiled wistfully at me.  
"There was a time when to me that meant destruction, but it never was about that. They simply, loved each other they were just too afraid to settle down do nothing let life unfold." he stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.  
"Serena, I love you." I stare at him as the music begins to play.

* * *

**NATE**

_No. Oh please tell me I didn't say that._ We walk wordlessly down the aisle.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper "I didn't-"  
"I don't love you, for the record." My heart sank "But I do still have feelings for you, and I'm pretty sure they could become love."  
"Wait what?" she laughed at me quietly  
"I want to be with you" I smiled and took her hand in mine kissing it softly as we parted at the top,of the aisle.

* * *

**BLAIR**

I walked one foot in front of the other. Each step _'Chuck, Dan, Chuck, Dan'_  
I looked at Dan, he was smiling widely, proud happy. I saw Nate kiss Serena's hand. I wondered if they were back together, they were always good together. Serena's words refused to leave me.  
_'Can you say it twice'  
'So the next time you forget you're Blair Waldorf, remember I'm Chuck Bass and I love you.'  
'The real reason I should stay right here'  
'Because I love you'  
'We're inevitable Waldorf'_ I wanted to cry, how could I have been so stupid. But I cared about Dan, I really did.  
_'What we have is all consuming'  
'What do you say we go up in flames together'  
'I will stand by you through anything'  
'I love you too'  
_Chuck, he was my air, my life. But Dan, Dan was my rock something solid I could land on, steady myself on him. Shaking my head I continued walking. Dan was safe, Dan was safe. He was Dan, my Dan, my net, my safety net who would never hurt me like Chuck had, and sure the sex wasn't great, and he was from Brooklyn, but I cared about him. Dan, Dan was my choice then and he is my choice now.

I reached Dan, Serena took my bouquet slowly giving me a small smile.  
"Hey." Dan smiled, I returned it weakly, "you okay?" I nodded, he kissed my cheek "Let's do this. I love you." I turned to say it back, but the words stuck in my throat. I nodded in agreement turning to the priest.

The priest spoke slowly.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Arthur how far away are we?"  
"About 6 blocks Mr Bass."  
_'I'll always be here'_  
"Right, screw this." I threw open the door, the car beside me stopped and honked, I ran on. I didn't care that I was in a $300 suit, I had to get to Blair no matter what the cost.

* * *

_Spotted, Chuck Bass... Running? How romantic, who knew the big C had it in him._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	6. Three Forty Five

_**like i said obsessed. chapter 6.**_

* * *

_Spotted, Chuck Bass... Running? How romantic, who knew the big C had it in him._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**SERENA**

My phone went off, subtly I looked at it, seeing something I never imagined I would see Chuck running, here. To the church. I smiled widley and gestured to Nate, a second later he had the same smile on his face. Chuck wanted her that badly after all. It was about time.

* * *

**CHUCK**

I turned the corner, I could see the church, 200 feet away. My legs were burning, I felt as though I could no longer breathe, but I kept running, for Blair, for me, for US. I ran for my life. The life I knew I could have.

* * *

_Keep running C, almost there. Don't worry we'll stall for you_

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**SERENA**

"And do you Dan..." I needed a plan, something to stall the ceremony. I whipped my phone out

_Nate. Quick, we need to stall_

He replied a second later

_I've got a plan. Text Eric tell him to faint or something, make it a huge thing._

I did. Eric replied why, impatient I told him to shut up and do it.  
I glance over to see Eric standing up and then right after collapsing on the ground.

"Eric!" my mother cried "Eric darling are you alright?" Blair whipped around to see the commotion. I saw my mum help him up after a minute or two.

"And do you Blair..." _Hurry up Chuck._

* * *

**CHUCK**

I turned again so close to the church that I could see its entrance, I was going to make it, I had to.

* * *

**NATE**

I looked down the aisle. Come on man, you can make it. I knew I should have made him join the track team.

* * *

**BLAIR**

"I Blair Cornelia Waldorf..." _Chuck, why aren't you here_

* * *

**CHUCK**

There it was the door, I stopped and braced my self, I opened it slowly stepping into the church.  
I saw her there, she was a vision. Beautiful and deadly. The priest spoke slowly  
"...to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live."  
"I d-" this was it this was my chance.  
"NO!"

* * *

_You heard it from me first folks, Chuck officially objected, whether he can get the girl is still unkown. I'll keep you updated._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	7. Three Fifty

_**Chapter 7. Theres only one more chapter to go.**_

* * *

_OMG Upper East Siders... So here's the situation C came and objected to the wedding and now B is staring at the man she once thought was her true love. Is he still? Only time will tell._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**BLAIR**

"NO!" my heart stopped, I would know that voice anywhere. My head whipped around, and there he was. In the flesh. He looked flushed and tired but his eyes sparkled as they held mine.  
"He came" I breathed inaudible to everyone else. He walked down the aisle, cool calm and collected, his face adopting that unreadable mask. And I watched him saunter down the aisle is his signature walk, fighting the urge to run to him. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. He came.

* * *

**CHUCK**

Get a hold of yourself Bass, just walk up to her.  
I had never been more nervous than I was right at this moment. What if she said no? She can still bet against you. I told myself, the doubts entered my mind making me want to run out of the church and drown myself in scotch.

* * *

**DAN**

_No, no no no no no no no, this can't be happening._ I turned to Nate  
"I thought you said this wouldn't happen!" I whispered menacingly, he shrugged apologetically,  
"I really thought he wouldn't." I rolled my eyes. Chuck reached the aisle, reached Blair, my Blair. But a voice inside my head nagged me,_ she was never yours, she was always Chucks_.  
He opened his mouth, and I closed my eyes in defeat.

* * *

**BLAIR**

What was he doing here? Why was he here? What would he say to me? I looked at him, Chuck Bass standing in front of my smirking, his eyes sparkling. I wanted him to give me a reason to kiss him, to choose him.

* * *

**CHUCK**

I tried to think of what to say, trying to figure out the words that could return her to me, my heart was yelling at me, I close my eyes and began to speak.  
"I'm sorry I forgot peonies, I was in a bit of a rush." A quiet laugh went around the cathedral. "Blair, years ago I told you you're all I ever wanted, and that's still true. I love you more than ever, and honestly I don't know why, but I think you love me too."  
"Chuck-"  
"Please, let me finish. I think we're meant to be, that we're the one for each other. Blair, I think about you every day, every second of every day, constantly I hear your voice, your laughter, and... Other things" I smirked "but most of all I think about us, what we could, what we can have." I stepped closer to her, "I've done so much, we've been through so much. You can't tell me you no longer love me, feel anything. You can't stand there and marry Hum-drum Humphrey, not knowing if he's the one you truly want. I should've fought for you, I should have chased you, but here I am now" I stepped closer to her leaning into her ear, "we're inevitable Waldorf." I heard her gasp.  
"No." I spun around to see Humphrey standing there, defiantly attempting to stop the inevitable. "No way, you can't do this. Blair is marrying me, she chose me! You can't be serious. _Now _ on our wedding day?" I smiled at Blair, her face still in shock  
"Well timing was never our strong suit." Her eyes widened thinking back to that night, where we had pledged our never ending love.  
_'That was the moment you chose not to be selfish?'_  
"Waldorf, we're never going to be safe alone, but I'm asking you to be safe with me."

* * *

**BLAIR**

_'you were amazing up there'  
'you can't affair to remember me!'  
_"Blair I can't stand being without you, you're everything to me."  
_'I don't want you going anywhere, I couldn't bear it.'  
_"I want you to be happy Blair, but I think it could be with me this time." he looked so vulnerable now, I wanted him so badly, but I couldn't we destroyed each other.  
_'I want you to be happy. However that's achieved'_  
"You're all that matters Blair, your my love, my life, my family." I couldn't listen to anymore, he was making it too hard to refuse him, you don't want to refuse him,  
_'I love you Chuck, and I'll always be your family.'_  
"We're magnetic Blair we have to be together. It's the only thing that feels right anymore."  
_'Our pull is as undeniable as ever'_  
_'I never thought it possible to love someone too much, maybe it is.' _I wanted it to stop, the memories, Chucks speech, my wedding. I just wanted air.  
"Blair the greatest loves are not simple or amicable, Their dark, twisted, complex and all consuming. Cabbage Patch can't make you happy. We're meant it be, I know it, everyone here knows it, Gossip Girl knows it and deep down so do you."  
_'If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back'  
_"You can't fight me, it always pulls us in. And to be honest Blair I don't want to fight it anymore, so here I am pledging my love for you asking you to choose... Me." he smiled a genuine smile that spoke more words than he could ever say.  
_'In the end love makes everything simple'. _Then it hit me, _love makes everything simple, and I loved Chuck I always had. Always.  
_"Chuck, I...I..." I could see it his face falling, he had put it all on the line and he thought I was rejecting him. I couldn't speak, so I let my actions speak for me, I stepped to him and grasped his head in my hands,  
_'You can't run, you have to stay here and hear it this time. Chuck Bass I love you. I love you so much, it consumes me. And I know you love me too.'_I lifted my lips to his. God I had missed him.

* * *

**DAN**

I felt sick, physically sick. But I knew it, I knew as soon as he showed up she'd choose him, she loves him more than anything, you weren't meant to be. But that didn't stop my anger, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to hurt him.

* * *

**CHUCK**

She was kissing me, I couldn't believe it. I clung to her, memorizing every part of her. I had missed her, I had no idea how I had survived without her.  
"Blair..." I whispered I felt her smile against me. We broke apart.  
"I love you too." my whole body felt lighter. I laughed, deliriously happy,  
"Really?"  
"We're inevitable Bass" I didn't even notice Humphrey, until his fist had sunken into my jaw.

* * *

**NATE**

Shit.  
"Dan, man stop" he pushed me off,  
"You son of a bitch Bass." he went to clock him again, but Chuck caught his arm, and swiftly punched him. Dan hit again, and Chuck retaliated,  
"I believe we are even." Chuck stated calmly getting out a handkerchief and dabbing at the blood around his mouth.  
"Even?" Dan asked painfully,  
"Yes you have punched me twice, and now I have done the same for you." Dan got up and hit Chuck again,  
"Dan please stop!" Blair cried. But Dan ignored now struggling with Chuck on the floor. "Nate do something." I nodded, I grabbed Dan lifting him up giving him to Rufus. I helped Chuck up,  
"You right man?" Chuck nodded. "He's names Dan Humphrey in case you want to kill him with your scarf" I whispered. Chuck laughed,  
"Don't mock the scarf Nathaniel, it's my signature" he gestured down, and there around his neck was his old scarf, I laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me"  
"Glad you could make it by the way." he smiled and walked, slightly disorientated, over to Blair.  
"Chuck are you okay?"  
"I am now."

* * *

**SERENA**

Chuck looked, well Pretty good for someone who had just been beaten up, but other than that he looked happier than he had ever been. I looked at Nate, who looked back smiling_. This could work_, I mused.

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Love me?" She asked, mirroring us so many years ago  
_"Always." I replied pressing her lips to mine._

* * *

_Here's the scoop kiddies,_  
_Chuck walked in heart on sleeve and Blair said yes, as if no one saw that coming. Lonely Boy tried to kill him but was topped by N, C's right hand man. S and N are once more making eyes at one another. Oh and here's the best part, the King and Queen have reunited. All is right once more. Thanks for the update on the situation, EmmaRose, really appreciated it._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	8. Always

**_here it is the final, chapter. I'm thinking of doing a small epilogue thing, but Im not sure, tell me what you think._**

**_I so appreciate any reviews, and thanks for reading my first Chair fic._**

**_enjoy. :)_**

* * *

_Spotted, C and B hand in hand walking to his limo after her second failed wedding. My best wishes to these two, let's hope they can make it forever this time._

XOXO  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**BLAIR**

He helped me into his limo, smiling widely, I returned it equally happy.  
"Question Bass, why the scarf?"  
"I wanted to be the 17 year old you fell in love with, I thought the scarf might have helped." he blushed embarrassed.  
"Well it did." I slowly removed it, kissing his neck. He brought my face to his,  
"This is where it started, 8 years ago, at Victrola. Do you remember"  
"How can I forget" I whispered seductively.  
"Say it,"  
"What?"  
"Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours."  
"I love you." He kissed me his lips trailing down my neck, I smiled cheekily bringing our faces to get her once more "But there is a problem here," he looked confused for a moment "I'm yours but are you mine?"

* * *

**CHUCK**

_'Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours'  
'I...I...'  
'Thank-you'_ I looked at her, confused. Surely she knew that she was mine, my actions said it all.  
_'Is that all?'_  
"I've always been yours Waldorf." I crashed my lips to hers, slowly unbuttoning her dress.

* * *

**SERENA**

I sat down on the alter steps, Nate came up and sat beside me,  
"Wow." he breathed. I looked at him, and then at my feet.  
"I can't believe he actually came, I was so sure he wouldn't. I wonder what changed his mind."  
"No idea," Nate shrugged. A phone beeped, we looked down seeing Chucks phone lying on the floor, Nate picked it up. "It's from Gossip Girl."  
"Huh I didn't get anything, open it" Nate did, we both read the message

_You're welcome Bass._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

"Oh my god... Gossip Girl really? She convinced him." I asked incredulously.  
"Guess she's not so bad after all." I nodded resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**NATE**

I placed my hand on hers resting my head on top of her  
"Serena, about what I said before."  
"Nate, I want to be with you. Dan was never good for me, he always made me afraid to be myself, enjoy my life. But you're my best friend, you're always going to let me be me." she kissed me lightly,  
"You know it Serena." I mumbled deepening the kiss, she giggled and broke away from me. I couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on my face,  
"Oh shush. Later" she whispered. I shivered. "What did happen to Dan?"  
"Rufus took him home. He's not happy."  
"Crying?" I shook my head  
"Threatening Murder" she giggled, "What?"  
"Well now we know the plot of his next book." I laughed too.  
"Serena?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I do love you." she smiled and kissed me,  
"I know, and I don't want you to think I don't care, I'm just not at the love stage yet."  
"I know. I just wanted you to know."  
"And now I do." I kissed her again.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_I hope all of you are where you're meant to be._

XOXO  
Gossip Girl

* * *

**CHUCK**

"Can all of you please welcome to the dance floor Mr and Mrs Bass." I laughed leading my new wife out onto the floor. I pulled her close,  
_'And what do we have Chuck?'  
'Tonight. So shut up and dance with me.'_  
"You look ravishing Mrs Bass."  
_'You look ravishing. If I were your man, I wouldn't need clues to find you.'  
'You'd ravish me I'm sure.'  
_"As do you Mr Bass." she giggled as I kissed her  
"Why thank you, you make a lovely bride. Even if it is your third time down the aisle." she smacked me playfully.  
"Only my second successfully getting married." I laughed, normally any mention of her previous marriage to that French bastard, would put in a dark mood, but today I was too happy to even care.  
"I love you Blair, more than anything."  
"I love you too Chuck." I kissed her slowly as other couples joined the floor,  
_'Chuck Bass is a romantic, who knew?'  
'Now you do, and that's all that matters.'  
_"So now you're married to a Bass I hope you realize."  
"Oh I realize it. And I couldn't be happier, this is all I've ever wanted."  
_'Are you sure?'_  
"Are you sure?" and once more her only answer was her lips on mine.

* * *

_No, I am not crying alright maybe I am, but only a little.  
Well there you have it Upper East Siders, Chuck and Blair together at last. Let's all raise our glass to the happy couple. We all know who they are now, Mr and Mrs Bass.  
__But who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell._

_You know you love me_  
_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	9. Generations

_**so i dedcided to put up this little epilogue. enjoy :)**_

* * *

**CHUCK**

My phone beeped. Distractedly I grabbed it. _No._  
"Blair!" I called my eyes widening,  
"Yes"  
"Get in here!"  
"Chuck I'm-"  
"I do not care! You WANT to see this!" She stormed in,  
"Charles Bartholomew Bass what is the meanin-" I threw her my phone, her lips formed her perfect little 'o' of surpirse.  
"No way." I looked around my parlour, there I saw our three children, the twins, Audrey and Charles, both 17 year olds were texting, 15 year old Bart, and 14 year old Cornelia.  
"So it begins..." I whispered staring at my frozen wife.

* * *

**NATE**

"NATE! GET IN HERE NOW!" I ran into the dining room, Serena stood there eyes glued to her phone.  
"Serena what is it?" My phone beeped I saw the messasge, and my phone clattered to the floor.  
"Mum, whats wrong?" There before me were my three children, 17 year old Sienna, 15 year old Lily and 14 year old William.  
"We're really sorry kids." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

**DAN**

I was typing furiously, my idea refusing to leave my mind. My phone buzzed. I sighed.  
"SHIT!" I called seeing the name on the screen. "Vanessa!"  
"Yes?"  
"Sending Dylan to St Jude's. Not a good idea." I showed her the message, the colour drained from her face.

* * *

**CHUCK**

We sat there in complete scilence, the four of us. The Non-Judging- Breakfast club. A cough came from the door.  
"Mind if I join?" Dan stood there,  
"Whatever Humphrey, you're a part of this too."  
"So, she's back" Nate voiced.  
"How observant of you Nathaniel." I snapped, he raised his hands in defeat.  
"Read it Chuck," Blairs voice came from beside me. "We can't stop her now." I sighed

_I'm Back bitches, and I'm coming back with a vengence._

XOXO  
Gossip Girl

"She's back I whispered."  
"Should we tell-" Serena began to ask  
"I'm not telling them anything." I snapped looking directly at Serena, "my children can find out about my past fine. But _I _will not tell them. That is a conversation which is too uncomfatable even for Chuck Bass." Blair, Nate and Dan nodded in agreement. Serena sighed  
"Okay then, they find out from her."

* * *

**CHARLES**

"Any idea why Mum and Dad had to see your parents?" I asked, looking over to Sienna, _god she's hot._  
"No. Mum was weirdly upset though, I wonder if-" But she never finsihed her thought, eight texting tones sorrounded, I looked over at Dylan, he was my age, and unfortunatley, a Humphrey.  
"What does it say Auds?" She glared at me, she hated that nickname,  
"Well _Charlie..." _She sneered,  
"It's Chuck!" I protested,  
"Realy original, steal your Dad's name." Humphrey scoffed,  
"I'm named after my Dad _moron_!" I said, Dylan rolled his eyes.  
"Anyways," Lily piped in, trying to keep the peace, as usual. "That's wierd mine is from someone called Gossip Girl."  
"Mine to." Bart said looking doubtfully at his phone, we all nodded in agreement, "Who the hell is she?"  
"WELL some one read it out," I said exasperated,  
"Fine." Snapped Will clearing his throat,

_Hello Upper East Siders,_  
_Yes it's been a while since I last posted, but I've been trying to give you space since C and B's happy ending, not anymore._

_Today as we know is C and B's seventeenth wedding anniversary._

"Crap I knew we forgot something." Cornelia muttered.

_Seventeen years and four kids later C and B still rule the UES with an iron fist. Of course Chuck almost literally runs it, with Bass Industries becoming one of the biggest companies in the world, and the biggest on the Eastern Coast. B gained control of her mothers company, and has caused business to soar Eleanor Waldorf designs is now one of the most renowned boutiques in the world. Congrats B. But let's not assume that this means they're all grown up. We all know that C and B still play thier little games, and still own that limo. Let's hope the children don't use thier daddy's private limo much...  
_  
"What's wrong with the..." realization dawned across Audrey's face "OH MY GOD EWW! I am never riding in Dad's limo again, I'm getting my own." I rolled my eyes,  
"Drama Queen."

_N and S got married, duh! It did take him two years to get up the courage, and now three children later the couple still act like teenagers. N's the new newspaper mogul, bigger than Murdoch. S is the woman of the UES, took after her mum in all aspects, except the five marriages and bad mothering thing. We all knew N and S would be together, ever since the Shepards. And rumour has it N and S still like to go at it when in public. Good to know things haven't changed._

"Scarred for life." Sienna breathed.

_Lonely Boy married, for some unfathomable reason, V. He's now a very popular author, and she an 'indie' film maker. Oh yeah they also have a kid. So good for them I suppose. _

I laughed out loud, at Dylan's face.  
"Hey at least your parents are in it Humps." I said still laughing

_And I now I talk to you, Audrey Holly Bass, Charles Harold Bass, Bartholomew Bass II, Cornelia Blair Bass, Sienna Claire Archibald, Lily Ivy Archibald, William Eric Archibald and yes even you Dylan Rufus Humphrey. I'm back, and I'm back for you. I know you, and you'll know me soon enough._  
_Care to know all your parents dirty secret's? Maybe learn the side of Chuck Bass, before he had B. Find out what **really** happened between Lonely Boy and S, and how clueless N really used to be. Let's hope you give me as much fun as your parents before you. And I know I'm personally hoping for Chuck Bass 2.0 to be as heartless as his Daddy._

We looked at each other. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

_And so a new generation begins..._  
_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell_

_You know you love me,  
XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


End file.
